ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Antares
USS Centaurus First go This might be Centauris (a reference to Centauri)? Anyone have a script on hand? :) — Morder 06:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :That would be a total misspelling. It's a reference to the constellation Centaurus, of which Alpha Centauri is a part. Learn your Latin roots, mate. :-) -- 06:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) There's a reason it's called a dead language. Cool though, I have no clue if I heard it right. :) — Morder 07:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :To quote Prof. Digory Kirke, "What are they teaching in schools these days?" Latin may be dead in everyday speech, but it forms a basis for any number of present languages. Do you have any idea how many times a day you use Latin-based English words? A basic understanding of Latin roots, which isn't that hard, goes a long way towards a more informed, erudite, and confident use of English. :-) -- 07:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Pfft, what did the Romans ever do for me? Oh, right, give me modern civilization... --OuroborosCobra talk 07:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :And not that it matters a hang, but just for clarity sake, the "Centaur" root originates from the Greek, but it was purloined, like so many others, by Latin. -- 05:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Are you guys sure it's the 'Centaurus' and not the 'Antares'? Do the subtitles, for those who have seen the movie subtitled, concur? The novelization mentions the Antares, but it also has most of the other ships wrong. ANdRu 09:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I heard Centaurus pretty clearly but I'll check again. — Morder 14:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Checked again, it is Centaurus. — Morder 16:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the check! ANdRu 16:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Second go According to the German translation of the movie and the novelisation, which are both based on the movie script, it's USS Antares. --Jörg 04:44, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Listening to her again, it sounds an awful lot like "USS Centaurus," or maybe "USS sAhn-tarus" (a grossly mispronounced Antares). That's not out of the question, but since the novelization says "Antares," and because I can't find a separate "Antares" reference in what should be the same scene, I think that possibly, maybe we might not to merge these two.--Tim Thomason 05:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :: I listened again very carefully...Still sounds like Centaurus but not out of the realm of possibility it's Antares and just a bit garbled. — Morder 22:13, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I am hard of hearing, so I certainly couldn't help the argument none. However, I think that if there is a true question on whether or not Centaurus was said or not, for now this page should be left here. When the DVD comes out, perhaps a better answer will be given within the subtitles/captions.--Terran Officer 05:17, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::As I said, I am hard of hearing, but with some volume and assistance from subtitles/captions/whatever you want to call it, I am pretty certain I hear "Antares", but the way the female officer said it, its more like "USSAntares" without enough a beak in her speech to separate the sounds. Could also simply be the way she sounds when saying Antares. --Terran Officer 02:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Has anyone been able to confirm this, either way, with definite proof or certainty? From the message on the article, and the way this talk page is going, I am under the impression it has not been fully decided/determined either way. --Terran Officer 04:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::The subtitles on the DVD clearly show that it was the , so that should settle that. - Archduk3:talk 01:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, great, I wasn't so certain what it was, and was not and did not dare to do anything for changes. Now, to figure out of Odyssey and Defiant were indeed mentioned and/or seen. --Terran Officer 18:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: The Defiant doesn't look like any of the designs that appeared, at least exactly...on screen one ship did look similar but didnt have the "rollbar". But we can discuss this elsewhere. --Alan 19:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Qualification If the Antares was "not specifically identified", then how do we know she "was briefly seen"? Or should I ask, how can we know she "was briefly seen" if she was "not specifically identified"? Would it be possible to have someone who has studied this part of the film to restate this sentence in a less paradoxical manner? :D -- Captain MKB 20:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :We know that it was one of the ships in the fleet, because cadets were being assigned to it for that purpose. What we don't know is which ship had which name, because they were not clearly marked(if marked at all by the effects people). We might learn more when it comes out on video. This isn't to say that I don't think the text could be improved, though.--31dot 20:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I'd say so -- we could reasonably state that "it was one of the ships in the fleet seen onscreen" to avoid giving the impression that the ship was seen in the shuttle as the text suggests now (wasn't the fleet seen mostly after the shuttle docked anyway?). Thoughts? -- Captain MKB 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :What you say about when it was seen sounds correct but I can't remember exactly. I wonder if we should just remove the background note, for now at least, as the article pretty much covers what it did and where it was. --31dot 20:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I removed the merge template. The name "USS Antares" was read by actor Paul McGillion when the cadets were assigned to their ships and supported by the DVD subtitles. – Tom 12:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC)